Reborn
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Based upon the Dark Swan arc only for the opposite to happen. What if when the darkness left the dagger, it went straight for Emma only for Regina to take her place and become to dark one? Completely SwanQueen family and Dark Queen!
1. Chapter 1

_For those asking me about my other stories I am truly sorry and would love to finish them! Sometimes I get a block and steer away and sometimes I finish. I will be going over my past stories and hopefully set up a chapter for some on certain days. (Fingers crossed!) thanks for all the support!_

 **Chapter 1**

Knocking the bell off its hook as the door to the pawn shop is pushed open, the small group of people pause within the doorway to find Rumplestilskin laid out on the floor visibly weak as he is consoled by Belle. Staring in shock, the blonde saviour shares a look with the former Queen. "What the hell happened?"

Managing to clear his throat, the former imp responds. "..the darkness..is gone..its out there..."

Frowning with a sense of fear, Regina steps closer, wary after their last encounter in which Rumple killed her through an alternate reality and bends to lift the juiceless dagger. "How are you still alive?"

Inhaling sharply, Rumple tilts his head to face his former student. "The dark one...may be gone..but Rumplestilskin..is still here.."

"So what? The darkness is just...out there somewhere?" Emma tries to wrap her head around all that is being said.

"We better go look before it destroys the town.." David cuts in as his shares an understanding look with his wife.

"You mean, before it tethers itself to someone?" The Mayor explains as the blonde beside her reaches for her arm.

"We better check Henry is safe.."

Nodding in agreement, Regina gestures towards the door as the group leave the shop. Coming to a halt in the road beside the clock tower, the former Queen looks up at the sky then around the town as she grips the metal blade in her hand tightly with worry. "Can you feel that?"

Also stopping, the two Charmings frown confused as their daughter also looks up. "Yes..is that.."

"It's in the air. It's searching for someone..but I can't quite make out.." Glancing around once again, Regina's eyes widen as she sees a gust of black wind sweep it's way towards the group and directing itself straight at the woman beside her. "Emma!"

Turning her head towards the brunette, the blonde then stumbles back as she is hit with full force by the shadowed curse.

"Emma!" Feeling her husband grab hold of her, Snow looks on helpless.

Watching in horror, the former Queen swallows hard as she looks down to her hand wielding the dagger.

"..no...don't..you...Regina don't.."

Meeting the blondes gaze, the brunette takes a deep breath before shaking her head and charging over towards the woman. "I have to.." Lifting the dagger up quickly, the Mayor pushes it into the darkness and inhales sharply at feeling the power begin to travel through her veins. Falling away, Emma bends over coughing to gain her breath back then stares at the brunette being engulfed in the black suffocating liquid. Rushing to her daughter's side, Snow wraps her arms around the blonde to prevent her from involving herself any further.

"Mom, get off me!" Struggling as her father comes to the opposite side to help, Emma stops in defeat and watches teary as the woman she loves is taken over. "Regina, fight it please!"

Closing her eyes through the pain, the former Queen then looks directly at the saviour. "This..isn't..it...take care of..Henry.."

Staring as the darkness completely takes over, Emma bites down on her trembling lip as the woman before her disappears into the air leaving the dagger to fall, crashing against the concrete. "..where...where did she go?..."

"I don't know..." Looking towards her lost daughter, the short haired woman keeps a tight hold of her while rubbing her hand up and down the blondes arm for some form of reassurance.

Taking in the empty space, David looks down not wanting to confess to his daughter what it all means. "..the darkness has got her..Regina..she's now the dark one"

Managing to release herself from her mother's grip, Emma steps towards the space in which the brunette previously stood. Crouching down, she lifts the dagger and stares at the inscription muttering it quietly. "..Regina Mills.." Bowing her head, the sheriff sniffles before she begins to let it all out and sob at the possibility of what could happen next. Sensing her parents draw close, Emma collects herself and stands quickly, taking the dagger with her. "I need to speak to Gold..can you go and check on Henry please..he's still at the diner, but don't tell him about Regina. Not yet"

"But-"

Giving her mother a pleading look, the blonde then watches as both parents nod with Snow reaching for her daughter's hand before walking away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Storming into the pawn shop for a second time that night, Emma makes her way out the back before stopping at the foot of a make shift cot in which Gold is laying upon. Noticing the warning movement of Belle, the blonde shakes her head to reassure the woman she is not there to fight. Finding her voice, Emma holds the dagger up. "What happens..when you become the dark one?..."

Standing up slowly from his position, the former imp takes hold of Belles hand and guides the woman to stand behind him in protection.

Blinking, the sheriff once again shakes her head. "It's not me. It..did get me but..Regina..she's gone"

Staring in shock, Rumple clears his throat as Belle grips his arm to steady him from the information shared. "..Regina's the dark one?.."

Nodding, Emma holds out the dagger to show him. "She just..disappeared and I don't know what to do. I need to know what to do. For Henry"

Hearing the desperate crack within the blondes voice, the former imp appears conflicted. Yes he has had somewhat of an awkward past with the former Queen but being without the darkness now has made him realise that he would not wish the burden of it on anyone. "Have you tried summoning her?"

"No...I can't..I don't.." Shoving the dagger into Rumples hand, Emma backs up in fear of seeing Regina in pain like she had moments earlier.

Sighing, Rumple grips the dagger then gives Belle a warning stare to back away. Raising the dagger up, the former imp swallows hard as it feels strange summoning someone other than people summoning him. "..dark one..I summon thee!" Exhaling sharply in frustration at the lack of response, Rumple tries again. "Regina! If you hear me, get here now!"

Shuffling on her feet nervously, Emma looks down sadly as the brunette is no where to be seen. "She doesn't want to-"

"It's not that she doesn't want to Miss Swan, it's more of the case that she is not here. In this world"

Frowning, the blonde lifts her head. "Then how do I reach her?"

"You have to be patient..when you first become to dark one..it's like being reborn. She would have been taken to where it all began..where the first dark one was born, if like you said the darkness done its job" handing the dagger back, Rumple sits himself down feeling weak. "I know you Miss Swan and I know Regina, you never give up on a fight. She has spent many years trying to clear her name of the Evil Queen, she won't let the dark one stop her"

"I hope you're right.."

"She has to much to live for" the former imp confesses.

"I hope that is also right.." The blonde states sadly. "..thanks for the help.." Turning on her heel, Emma makes her way back through the shop and out onto Main Street.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Messaging her parents on the way to Regina's mansion to take care of Henry, Emma strolls in a daze as the reality of everything comes crushing down on her. Opening the mansion door quietly as she always does when she knows the brunette would be sleeping already after the sheriff's late shift, the blonde steps inside the eerily quiet place. Taking in her surroundings, Emma closes the door behind her then slides down the wood, drawing her knees up close and allowing the dagger to rest beside her. Resting her chin onto her knee as her lip trembles, the sheriff stares ahead at the dark, silent house. "..Regina..if you can hear me. Please come back to me. We need you..I can't..I can't lose you now.." Sniffling, the blonde allows a few tears to fall down her cheek before reaching inside the top of her cream jumper and pulling a long chain from its hiding place. Glancing down to the thin piece of metal, Emma takes hold of the white gold band attached to it. Bringing it to her lips, the blonde kisses the band then takes a deep breath as she composes herself. Rising quickly, the sheriff grabs the dagger and heads towards the study in determination.

 _A/N: cont?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Slumping back into the tall, leather chair, Emma stares at the numerous amount of books sprawled out in front of her on the brunette's desk. Glancing towards the dagger once again, the sheriff mentally curses it before closing the current book she was looking at. Thinking over the events of the day before, the blonde pouts to herself while growing teary.

 _'Shooting up from her position on the ground in the middle of Main Street, Emma quickly scans the area in a panic then moves to her feet upon seeing the former Queen laid out a few feet away with their son hovering over her. Rushing over, the blonde kneels beside the woman to find her eyes open while trying to register what had just happened. Slowly sitting up, Regina manages to steady herself before a pair of arms are launched across and hugging her tightly. Clearing her throat, the mayor pats on the sheriff's back gently as she gives a small chuckle. "Miss Swan, thanks for your concern but now you're giving me a lack of oxygen!"_

 _"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Moving back, Emma looks at the brunette in front of her and examines every part of her until she is satisfied that Regina is safe and there._

 _Quickly taking hold of the blondes hands, the mayor stares directly into her eyes for reassurance. "I am fine Emma. Our son did it" glancing up at the boy, the brunette smiles before standing herself up along with the attached sheriff to pull Henry into a hug. "Thank you my dear prince"_

 _Hugging back, the young teen smiles to himself then moves away to allow his mothers' some more time. "I'm going to go check on grandma and grandpa make sure they got back safe and good..not evil"_

 _Watching their son walk off, Regina then turns towards the blonde. "Emma I-" swallowing the rest of her sentence as she is met by a pair of lips and two hands cupping her face, the mayor instinctively kisses back while tugging loosely at the Sheriff's leather jacket to pull her closer._

 _Releasing from their kiss, the blonde rests their foreheads together as she takes a deep breath of relief. "I thought you were gone..that I lost you. I never want to feel like that again. Ever"_

 _Nuzzling the woman's nose lightly, the former Queen pecks the saviours lips. "You won't have to. I'm here and I love you"_

 _"Good, because I love you too and I don't want us to waste anymore time considering the town we live in. I know we are already a family but I need you to know that I'm completely committed to you" gazing into the brunette's eyes, Emma lets out a small smile. "Regina, marry me"_

 _Looking back in shock, Regina blinks a couple of times before blurting out a stuttered answer. "Y..yes..of course I'll marry you" connecting their lips once again with a smile, the brunette slips her arms around the blondes neck, both content to stay where they were for the time being'_

"Mom?"

Turning her head towards the study door, Emma forces a tight smile towards the boy. Stepping inside the room, the young teen looks around at his mother's desk confused. "Grandpa came to the diner and said there was a problem with the dark one. What has my other grandpa done now?"

Sighing at the fact she has to tell him but also annoyed that her parents let him go unprotected. Not that Regina would ever hurt her own son but there were still other villains to be wary of. Especially in the middle of a problem to which they could blend in to. "Sit down kid.."

Making his way over to the couch, Henry watches as his blonde mother pushes herself away from the desk and rises from her seat to then go and join him. Lowering herself beside her son, the sheriff looks apprehensive. "Henry..the dark one..was..untethered from its form, your grandpa, and it was set loose..to claim someone else. You see..it was searching for someone strong and..well..the thing is.."

Looking wide eyed, the boy takes in his surroundings properly to realise something is missing. More specifically, _someone_. "Where's mom?.." Noticing Emma's crestfallen gaze, the teen shakes his head. "No..not mom..it couldn't have..she..she's a hero!"

Glancing towards her lap, the blonde bites her lip feeling guilty. "She still is Henry..the darkness went for me and she had the dagger and stopped it by sacrificing herself.."

Becoming agitated, Henry gulps. "Well where is she?!"

"I don't know...right now no one does.."

Spotting the dagger on the desk, the boy lifts himself up off the couch and grabs it hastily. "We have to summon her!"

Quickly following, Emma takes hold of her son by the shoulders as he begins to get worked up. "Henry. _Henry,_ look at me" waiting until he does, the sheriff rubs his forearms. "I've tried it already. It doesn't work which is why I'm doing all that I can to find a way"

Bowing his head, Henry allows his mother to take back the dagger and place it back to where it was. "We..lost her yesterday..you..you got married..and now..she.."

"I know, but Henry she isn't dead. She's just..lost..right now but it will be okay, you know your mom kid, she never goes down without a fight. She's probably giving the dark ones power some hell right now"

"Not to mention you if you screw up the house unsupervised.." the young teen states sadly.

"Hey I'm not that bad but you're right.." The blonde gives a small teary smile then pulls her son into a tight hug to which he clings to. "We will get her back Henry"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you think we should call her?"

Placing a hand on top of his wife's upon the diner counter top, David shakes his head. "No. You know Emma, if she needs us she will call. The best thing for her right now is to spend time with Henry"

Approaching the worried pair, Granny places two mugs in front of them then questions. "What do we do now? I hate to ask but Regina has always been a figure of authority whether it was as Queen in the forest or as Mayor here. With no one running the town and Gold clearly out of action we need to tread carefully"

Snow frowns slightly. "Carefully because of Regina?"

"I know you two have made amends but Snow, she's now the dark one. She is a former Evil Queen who now ranks the same position of Rumplestilskin himself. It's as if they have teamed up given she's both"

"No. Like you said _former_. She is not evil anymore..hasn't been for a long time. Now she is Regina, a friend and part of this community" the short haired woman explains. "We just need to focus on bringing her back"

"You got our support sister"

Turning to see Leroy walk up to the counter followed by the rest of the dwarves, Snow smiles in thanks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After persuading Henry to go to bed despite his efforts to stay up and help with the search, Emma collapses against the couch in the living room, leaning her head back with a sigh. "Where are you Regina.." Tilting her head to the side, the blonde lifts up the photo frame perched on the coffee table. It was their first family outing after the pair had begun dating. Their son had persuaded them, after a stroll in the park with hot chocolate, to take a selfie. The blonde had wrapped one arm around the beaming brunette while her spare was holding their son in a playful head lock as she kissed the mayor's cheek. Stroking across the glass with her finger, Emma whispers. "I'm not giving up on you so you better not be giving up yourself. I heard you, what you said when it happened. It _isn't_ it. So I will be right here waiting"

 _A/N: Regina will be back next chapter! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Time for a mini reunion..._

 **Chapter 3**

 _'"I can't believe you guys just did that!" Henry states with a big grin plastered on his face as the trio lead away from the town hall and down Main Street._

 _"Neither can I.." Side glancing the brunette woman beside her, the blonde smiles. "I still can't believe you said yes let alone suggest to do it right away"_

 _Hugging into Emma's arm, Regina shrugs slightly. "With what we just went through..why not? I love my family and now it's official"_

 _"Grandma will kill you both" the young teen sniggers as he walks alongside both women towards the diner._

 _"When she finds out yes, but for now, we want to savour the moment so let's just go back to the diner where everyone is celebrating the return from whatever reality we was sent to by the author and Gold and enjoy ourselves" the sheriff announces while stroking up and down her wife's hand with her thumb._

 _"Perfect plan dear" the former Queen smiles across at the blonde then leans over to kiss her on the lips causing their son to screw his nose and walk on ahead to grab the door._

 _Entering the establishment to find pretty much everyone they knew, the two women make a beeline for a empty booth as many decided to stand at the counter to socialise. Sliding in opposite Emma, Regina smiles as the blonde reaches across for her hand and covers it within both her own. Raising an eyebrow playfully, the brunette then questions the sheriff's dreamy gaze. "You're not going soppy on me are you Swan?"_

 _Shaking her head with a grin, the blonde leans forward and over the table top prompting the former Queen to match her pose as the happy woman whispers. "Am I not allowed to stare at my wife?"_

 _Biting her lip, going coy, the mayor simply replies with a peck to the lips before sitting back as Ruby approaches for an order and hearing the wolf turned waitress, comment on how suited they are'_

Feeling a hand grab her shoulder, Emma gasps awake before sitting herself up right to find that she is still on the couch in the living room and Henry is now staring down at her in concern.

"You need some rest mom..I can take over the books.."

Rubbing her eyes, the blonde then shakes her head. "No kid, as crazy as this sounds you need to go to school..we need to get back to normal so when...when your mom returns, she'll see that we was okay"

Surprised, the boy swallows hard at the question he is about to ask. "But what if mom..the..dark one, comes to school?"

"She won't Henry..she's not in this land right now"

Noticing his mother's exhausted expression, knowing not to push it further, Henry nods then moves away from the couch. "Well I've eaten so I'll go but please call the school and let me know on any updates. It's not like I'm gonna focus or anything"

Standing up, the sheriff attempts a smile and rubs his shoulder. "I will I promise"

Backing up to head to the door, Henry walks into the foyer.

"Henry?"

Peering over his shoulder the young teen raises an eyebrow.

Leaning against the doorframe to the living room, the blonde stares at her son. "I love you kid"

Smiling at the sentiment, Henry responds. "Love you too mom. See you after school"

Watching the boy leave, Emma sighs before dragging herself upstairs for a shower then hitting the books once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hearing the front door open and slam shut, Emma tilts her head from the book she is reading towards the clock as she sat within the study. Frowning, the blonde calls out. "Henry? You're early, everything okay?"

"Not exactly dear..."

Jumping up from her seat at the sound of Regina's voice, the blonde looks towards the doorway warily before staring in shock to find the woman stood in a thin, cotton like gown which could easily pass as nightwear and her hair pulled into a messy side braid while looking worn down and lost. "..Regina..."

"Yes.." Watching as the sheriff goes to step closer, the brunette holds her hands out defensively. "Don't!..I..just..don't come any closer.."

Stopping with wide eyes, the sheriff breathes heavily as she tries to understand what is happening. "You're...here...I tried..-"

"I know..I heard you. The whole time.." The former Queen confesses. "I was..well..I don't know but..I hated it. I could hear you but couldn't reach you to tell you what was going on.."

Nodding, Emma tries not to grow teary and clears her throat. "How..how are you?..now"

Gripping her hands into fists by her side, the current dark one looks down. "Honestly?..I feel like _her_ again..only..ten times worse. I can't..deal..I can feel the darkness and..I'm struggling. Even now..I..I'm trying to push it down because the last thing I want to do is hurt you.."

Letting her lip tremble at her wife's words, the blonde shuffles on her feet, desperately wanting to rush over and pull the woman into her arms. Lifting her gaze to Emma guiltily, the brunette takes a deep breath. "I just..I wanted you to know I'm here..my first thought was you and..." At the thought of their son, Regina sniffles slightly. "How is Henry?..I'm guessing you sent him to school as you thought I was him?"

"Yeah..I told him he had to..I wanted him to have some form of normality until we got you back but like you said..you're here now so we can fix this..you'll be okay. You can control it, Rumple did" the sheriff explains.

Scoffing, the former Queen shakes her head. "..Rumplestilskin had years to get control on it and even then he took glory in hurting and killing people for his benefit..I can't..I don't want to revert back..I need to just stay away.." Becoming agitated, Regina begins to pace along her spot and ring her hands together tightly making her knuckles turn white.

Watching her awkwardly, the blonde keeps her eyes trained on the now, former mayor before whispering so quietly it's barely audible. "It should have been me...I should have taken it..I-"

"No!" Coming to a halt, the brunette glares seriously. "Don't you dare say that! I know of this feeling from before and there is no way I would ever let you deal with it if I could prevent it, which I did. Trust me Emma it tears you apart, makes you doubt every action and thought running through your mind until you feel as though you are going crazy because you're so conflicted in your head you feel like screaming. So no. Just..don't.."

Seeing the former Queen get worked up, the sheriff looks a little worried at her outburst. "I..I'm sorry..I just hate seeing you like this.."

Calming herself down, Regina nods. "I'd rather it be me than you. I just wanted to protect you from the darkness..only now it's backfired because the darkness is me.."

"I'm not giving up on you or leaving. Like you said, it isn't it, and I'm believing in that. I have to for our family and because I love you"

"I love you too but..I.." Huffing in frustration over her emotions, the brunette closes her eyes briefly before coming to a decision. "I need to go. Only summon me if it's an absolute emergency. If not, leave me be for now.. _please_.." Opening her eyes to meet the blondes, Regina looks remorseful then disappears in a cloud of black smoke, leaving Emma to stare sadly at the empty space in which she stood.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the responses :) heads up the italics in this chapter is the dark ones voice in Regina's head!_

 **Chapter 4**

Pacing up and down the foyer with her hands shoved in her back pockets of her jeans, Emma stops abruptly at hearing the front door slam for the second time that day. Glancing up towards her son, the blonde purses her lip. "..hey kid..we need to talk"

Dropping his school bag to the floor, Henry looks wide eyed with worry as he then proceeds to follow his mother through to the living room. "What is it? Is it mom?"

Patting the spot beside her on the couch, the sheriff nods. "Yes. Henry she's back..well not _she's_ back, she's still..you know.. but she's here..and currently trying her best to stay away"

Looking sad, the boy questions. "But why? She needs us. We need her. Grandpa made it as the dark one okay..she should know by now that we work best as a team"

"I know but I think she just- wait..you're right..we have always come through together" standing up, Emma walks through to the study and lifts the dagger. Having followed, Henry stands in the doorway with a gulp as he does not know what to expect.

Gripping the handle tightly, the blonde takes a breath. "Dark one..I.. _no_..Regina! I need you here right now!"

Appearing in black smoke and in a panic as she had warned Emma to only summon her in emergencies, Regina forgets herself and steps towards the woman. "Emma. What is it? What happened? Is Henry-" pausing as she turns to see their son stood in the doorway, the brunette backs up to the other side of the room. "..Henry..."

Despite being heartbroken over how his mother looks, the young teen smiles and rushes over. "Mom!"

Holding her hands out again, the former Queen shakes her head profusely. "No! Don't come near me! Emma how could you do this?! I told you I don't want to hurt anyone, especially our son!"

"Mom you won't hurt me. I trust you"

Turning her gaze once again to the boy, Regina grows teary as she had waited so many years for him to say that. "Yes, you trust your mother but you don't trust the dark one. Even I don't trust the dark one. It's like it's me but not, its controlling everything I do.."

"But we can help you. Please.." Henry pleads before attempting to move forward again, this time sharing a look with his blonde mother who does the same while holding her hand out slowly towards the brunette.

Watching with caution, the former mayor bites her lip then screws her eyes shut.

 _"They are holding you back from being the greatest dark one there is..considering your past, this title is perfect for you. Get rid of them. Including the boy..he's not even yours anyway. He belongs to Emma"_

"Stop!" Gripping her fists tight, Regina trembles as the ground begins to shake.

Looking on in shock, Emma pushes Henry back gently. "Leave the room. Now!" Reaching across not caring what may be done to her as the young teen leaves, the blonde grabs hold of the brunette and wraps her arms tightly around the woman while pinning her arms down in case. "I don't know what is going on right now, but you need to fight this. Regina come back to me. I love you"

Beginning to sob as the ground finally stills, the former Queen crumbles into the embrace and rests her head against the blondes chest. "I can't make it stop..it won't stop.."

Hesitantly pressing a kiss to the woman's crown, Emma then peers down at her. "Make what stop?"

Mumbling against the sheriff's chest, the brunette remains still, too scared to move. "the voices..former dark ones telling me to do things.."

"I think I should speak to mother superior about it now that the sorcerer is gone and he was the only one who knew how to pull the darkness out"

Sighing, Regina shakes her head while clinging to her. "No. We both know that if we were to do that it would have to tether to someone else.."

Pulling back, Emma slowly begins to release the brunette's arms. "I have to try..but I need you to stay here for when I get back. Don't worry I'll take Henry with me"

"I can't..I can't guarantee that I will be here..you'll have to do something to-"

"I'm not using magic on you. Not that my magic against yours would work" the sheriff explains firmly.

"True but.." Frowning in thought, the former queen then raises an eyebrow as she grips her hands into fists again trying to fight the urge. "What about blood magic? Lock me in..it's the only magic that cannot be destroyed or tampered with unless it's by a person of the same blood..and as you are the only one within your family to have magic, you're the only one who can let me out again"

Appearing conflicted, Emma tries to come up with a way to protest but looks speechless. Taking a deep breath, the blonde looks into her wife's sad eyes then replies. "Fine..okay..I'll do that. Just try and ignore the voices okay?"

Nodding, the former mayor watches as the sheriff backs up towards the study door before rushing over quickly to stop her, turning the woman to face her and kissing her deeply on the lips. Emma blinks in shock once the brunette pulls back then clears her throat. "I..what was..what was that for?.."

Staring seriously, Regina responds truthfully while rocking on her feet nervously. "Trying to..do the opposite to what the voices are telling me to do.."

Smiling slightly, the blonde reaches for her hand to give it a reassuring squeeze. "Well you'll get no complaints here"

Giving a small smile back, the current dark one then moves away, allowing their fingers to linger for a moment before breaking off completely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you think Blue will help us?"

Marching down Main Street towards the nunnery, Emma shrugs half heartedly. "I don't know kid but we gotta try right? Besides I can't keep your mother locked in the mansion forever she's already struggling.."

Glancing towards his feet as he steps into sync with his mother, Henry bites his lip. "I know..she looks so scared and I've never seen her look scared before or defeated"

"Which is why we are doing this now before it gets to out of hand" pausing in the middle of the pavement, the blonde then looks guilty. "Henry..I need you to go to your grandparents..that is what will help me, help us..knowing you're safe. Please?"

Rolling his eyes as he kind of knew it was coming, the young teen turns direction and walks off towards the loft without a word. Continuing on, Emma sprints up the steps to the nunnery and knocks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Passing the dagger between her hands in an agitated manner, Emma huffs to herself as she makes her way to the pawn shop after Blue's explanation of what would need to be done. Stepping inside, the sheriff scans the shop. "Gold?"

Making himself known slowly from the back, the former imp leans against the counter for support as he is still weak then frowns curiously as to why Emma is there. "I told you all I knew before Miss Swan..I don't see how I can help you now.."

"How..how bad does it get before Regina can control the voices.."

"..for every dark one it's different but for her? I dint know, it also depends on how much she wants to control them. Miss Swan it took me years to finally control the power, it's not going to happen overnight"

Rubbing her temple, the sheriff shuffles on her feet. "But you chose to be the dark one, she didn't. I mean she did but you purposely seeked it out..She did it to save me in a spur of the moment. She is absolutely petrified right now and I can already see Regina slipping away..she has all this power but deep down _she's_ powerless"

Feeling torn by the blondes words, Rumple takes a deep breath. "Then... tether it back to me. I cannot garauntee my actions as I will be the same person as before. Selfish, greedy and you will all continue to hate me but even I have to admit, Regina has come to far to lose it all. I'm too far gone to become good now"

Eyes widening, Emma gulps. "You'd do that?"

"Yes. Just get her here and it will all be over as if it never happened"

"Right..yes..I'll go get her now.." Looking towards the man in disbelief, the sheriff then heads out quickly before he changes his mind and rushes home to unlock the spell she had placed on the mansion.

Stepping inside, Emma closes the door behind her then turns in a bid to find her tormented wife. "Regina I-" freezing in front of the closed door, the blonde looks around the place as broken glass crunches on the bottom of her boot. Taking in the broken furniture, smashed photo frames and even a small fire in the back room, the sheriff breathes heavily in worry. "Regina?.." Hearing footsteps click down the staircase, Emma walks over warily then looks up to watch the woman descend the stairs wearing a leather jumpsuit and heavy black eye make up with her hair in rough curls that hit her shoulders.

"I'm sorry dear, Regina's unavailable right now but she will be back- Oh wait, no..no she won't..she was too weak and pathetic" Chuckling darkly, the brunette then smirks as she reaches the bottom step and yanks the blonde towards her by her jacket collar. Leaning close, the former queen whispers against her lips. "I think you'll like the new and improved version much better.." Letting slip a giggle, the dark one shoves the stunned sheriff back then heads towards the front door. "Thanks for letting me out.. _Emma_.." Strolling out onto the porch, the brunette waves her hand above her, making the door close behind her with an evil laugh.

 _A/N: I'm sorry?...:p_


End file.
